Calendar is the most common daily tool that everybody uses to find out what day is today. Conventional calendar mainly comprises two types. The first type is monthly, which generally provides 12 sheets of monthly calendar paper each represents a particular month within a year and has the days of that month printed thereon. The second type is daily calendar that has 365 pieces of daily calendar paper each represents a particular day calendar in that year.
The drawback of the monthly calendar is that, although it can provide the reference of the day of week for each day in a month, the user is still unable to find out what day is today from such monthly calendar if he or she fails to remember what day is yesterday. The daily calendar can solve the shortcoming of the monthly calendar by providing 365 pieces of paper for the 365 days within a year respectively. The user may simply tear off a piece of daily calendar paper every day, and then the day of today is indicated on the frontmost piece of daily calendar paper. The user can precisely observe the day of today easily. However, in view of the environment protection, the daily calendar is substantially a waste of paper which is normally made of timber tissue.